A Different Life
by leviosaspell193
Summary: Basically a 'What if James and Lily didn't die' story. Lots of ups and downs and fun, cute family times!
1. Prevention

**Hi, trying to do a longer story. This is the first chapter, very short but it didn't work with the next chapter all too well. I'll post the next chapter soon, but basically, if you're interested in reading some more let me know and I'll continue. Oh, and obviously I don't own HP, cheers JK. **

No two men could ever be more different than the two that stood in a dark office with nothing but the light from the near by fire to brighten the room. One, a tall, white-haired man, the other, a short rat-like creature.

The twinkle that normally resided in the old man's blue eyes and been distinguished. He turned to face the short man.

'When?' he asked. The anger quite clear in his voice.

'Tonight.' the other quivered.

The old wizard took out his wand, the spy shook

'Please, don't hurt me, please!' he begged, falling to his knees. But the old man ignored him, instead producing a stream of white air from his wand.

'Tell me where they are, Peter.'

'James and Lily live at number 7 Church Lane, Godric's Hollow.'

Moments later there was a knock on the door of the office, the old man called out to invite his latest guest in.

'Minerva, keep Pettigrew here. Under no uncertain terms can he leave this office. I will return tonight, until then you must stay here and ensure the rat stays with you.' Minerva, taken aback by the anger in the old man's voice nodded her agreement. 'Call for back up if you must, I believe Hagrid is available tonight.'

'Albus, where are you going?' Minerva asked, concerned for her old colleague. He shook his head.

'Later.' He replied. And with that, Albus Dumbledore left the safety of his office and exited his castle into the danger of the blackened night.


	2. Information

**This is probably a more likely expectation for the length of other chapters. So yeah, let me know what you think.**

A crack sounded behind the church in a small village near Dartmoor. Albus stepped out from the seclusion of the chapel and made his way down the short street on which he had grown up. Children were running door to door dressed up in their Halloween outfits, ghosts, vampires and evil wizards.

_How close they are to seeing a true evil wizard, I hope they never find out. _Albus thought to himself, for surely Voldemort would arrive soon. Dumbledore stopped outside of the house only he could see, peering in through the window to the wonderful sight of parents playing with their baby son. The old man stepped through the door.

'Albus, how nice of you to visit! Please, take a seat, I'll make us some tea! Look, Harry, Albus has come to see us.' the red-haired woman turned towards the kitchen.

'Stop. Lily, take Harry in to the kitchen. Albus, what's your favourite flavour of jam?'

'Oh James, don't be so silly, I'm sure Albus didn't come here to talk about jam!'

The old man, taken aback by the sudden explosion of talking, finally had his chance.

'Raspberry, James. I must say you did very well to check. Lily is right, I am not here to talk about jam, am I not here for tea, either. You must leave, right away. You must leave. Apparate directly to Hogwarts, I removed the anti-apparation charm for us tonight. Voldemort is on his way. Go!' During his speech, all remnants of the happy family Albus witnessed mere moments before had vanished. Lily, who had scooped her now crying son, turned to her husband.

'Albus, I'll stay, I'll help you! He'll bring his Death Eaters, I'll stay and help you!'

'Harry needs his parents much more than anyone needs me. Go, I will be fine. He'll come alone.'

The small family nodded in unison. The parents taking each other by the hand and the vanished with a crack.

Soon, Albus spotted a dark figure walking up the garden path, kicking aside the toys of the child he had come to murder. Dumbledore walked into the living room, meeting his foe with his wand raised. Voldemort opened the door and walked in.

'Albus, nice to see you again, old man. No time to chat, I'm a busy man.' Voldemort stepped closer to his rival.

'As am I, Tom, as am I.' The old man replied. Wordlessly, he shot a spell at Voldemort. A series of ropes engulfed him.

'You foolish old man! I will kill you! I will see to it that you will be dead by tomorrow!' Tom made a move to call his Death Eaters. One touch of his left arm and all of Voldemort's followers will arrive to save him, one touch of his left arm and Dumbledore will be dead.

'Immobulus!' Dumbledore shouted at him. Tom froze. Albus walked towards him with a look of pure hatred sketched across his normally serene face and then, grabbing the frozen man's arm they vanished in a crack.

The two men appeared in the now quite crowded office in which the series of tonight's events began not more than one hour ago. Lily was nowhere to be seen, having taken their very scared baby to sleep. Hagrid, James, Minerva and Pettigrew all stood staring at Albus. Pettigrew, who had been tied up similar to his master began quivering once more. Just as Albus was about to speak, two other men ran through the door, coming to a sharp halt when they noticed their old Headmaster's prisoner.

'Thank you for joining us, Sirius, Remus. Minerva, can you contact the Minister? Millicent will be very pleased to hear who we have. Send her an urgent owl and insist she Floos directly to my office in great haste!' Minerva nodded, scurrying around trying to find a decent quill. 'Once she arrives and takes these two men to Azkaban, we can try to figure out exactly how we are going to deal with the rest of the so-called Death Eaters.' In the corner the two late-comers turned with a horrified expression towards the rat-like person they used to call a friend.

Within a few minute the whole room lit up green, everyone turned towards the fireplace in time to see a short, rather ragged woman step out of the green flames. The minister began walking over to the Professor.

'Dumbledore, it is quite late as you well know, what is the me-' The woman stopped. Finally laying eyes on the two prisoners. 'Is it him Albus? Are you sure?' The old man nodded solemnly.

'I intercepted him tonight whilst he was on his way to kill Harry Potter.'

'Well, I should get back up. We need to take him to Azkaban, obviously. And then should there be a trial? No, no we don't need to have a trial. No need. He'll go there right away, yes... yes.' Millicent muttered to herself. She walked over to the fireplace, bending down to stick only her head through. Throwing in some Floo Powder she shouted 'Aurors Office!'

'I need Aurors to come to Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office as we have two highly dangerous criminals in here. Bring some men from the MLE team for transportation to Azkaban. Urgently!' She brought her head out from the flames and stood once more, looking quite frazzled. While she had spent the last year in office vowing to bring down the evil Lord Voldemort, it appeared she was quite unprepared for the situation when it arose.

'Unfreeze him, we need a statement.' She said to Albus.

'Uh, shouldn't we wait for the back up to arrive, Minister?' A small voice piped up from the corner. All eyes turned to the speaker, James Potter who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past hour had now said his piece.

'Oh, yes, yes we should wait, good thinking... uh...'

'Potter.' He said, blaming her forgetfulness on the fact she was faced with the leader of the opposing side of the war, he wasn't offended that his old boss had forgotten him.

'Yes, yes, sorry Potter. Terribly stressful night, you see.' James nodded. _Very stressful for those who have been tucked up at home enjoying their evening, Minister! How about stressful for those who had to leave their home to run from Voldemort! _He thought. Suddenly, torn from his thoughts, James noticed the green flames erupting in the fire. Six Aurors and four Law Enforcers stepped through the fireplace. Several of who nodded their 'hello's towards James and Sirius.

'I brought Veritaserum, Minister.' One Auror said. He handed her the bottle, she handed it straight to another Auror.

'Well, go on then, use it.' She said, impatience taking over her. He nodded to Dumbledore who took off the freezing charm.

'I'll kill you all!' Tom shouted, his voice echoing through the room.

'Not before we kill you, you bastard.' Sirius shouted.

'I will never die you fool. Steps have been taken. But you, mortals, will all die. At my hand!' The crazed man began to laugh. The Head Auror stepped forward with the bottle, pouring a drop into Voldemort's mouth and quickly stepping back.

'Is your name Tom Riddle?'

'Yesss' The man hissed.

'Did you go to Godric's Hollow tonight with the intention to kill Harry Potter?'

'Yess'

'Where are your headquarters?' Dumbledore asked.

'The Lestrange Estate.'

'How many Death Eaters do you have?'

'Twenty-six.'

'Are they all at the Lestrange Estate?'

'Yes.'

'_Immobulus' _Having gained the information he needed, Albus reapplied the Freezing Charm. 'Begin the preparation for transportation.' The Aurors and Law Enforces nodded their understanding to Dumbledore and surrounded the two men, apparating directly to the Ministry.

'Minister, I think it would be best if the Prophet didn't hear about this. We need to have the element of surprise when it comes to targeting the remaining Death Eaters.' The Minister nodded and then she, too, was gone in the emerald flames that lit up the room.


	3. Tradition

**Bit of a fluffy filler, family time and Marauder time. Please review, I'd love to hear from you all :)**

'What do we do now, Dumbledore?' Sirius asked.

'I think we sleep, knowing that this is in the hands of the very capable Auror Office there is nothing we can do but sleep. In the morning we will discuss with the Aurors to plan the Order's assistance if needed.' Everyone began to leave all nodding their goodbyes and wishing each other a good night's sleep. 'James, stay for one moment.' James, feeling very much like he was back at school, nodded to his friends the wait-for-me-outside nod.

'James, I fear you will not be able to go back to that house until all the Death Eaters are caught. On the chance Voldemort told his Death Eater's where he was going tonight the house will not be safe.'

'But where can we go? Harry needs a bed! He needs his home, his toys, his blanket.'

'Harry needs his parents alive, James. Sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms tonight, we can discuss a safehouse for you in the morning.' James nodded, the old man was right again.

'There are no words to explain how grateful I am that you helped us tonight. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you.' Dumbledore, take aback by the unexpected wave of gratitude merely nodded trying to ignore the tears swimming in his eyes but James noticed them. 'Goodnight.' He said, turning to leave the office.

James walked down the stairs and was met by his two best friends. Sirius ran up to him.

'I'm so sorry James, I should have been the secret keeper, this would have never happened, I just thought I was such an obvious choice!' He rambled hugging his best friend.

'Sirius, we both agreed on who would be the secret keeper, this isn't your fault. Anyway, without Wormtail being the secret keeper and a ratty spy, we would have never caught Moldywarts. Sirius, this is a good thing, I promise.' James replied. Turning to his other friend he pulled Remus in for a hug with them both. 'Moony, mate, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you about the switch. We wanted as few people to know about it, Dumbledore didn't even know. I'm sorry, mate.'

'So this isn't because you thought I was the spy right?'

'Of course not, we know you don't we? Though I never would have put Wormtail down as the spy either so I guess my judgement's off, just don't turn Death Eater on us, Moony!' He joked. The boys all laughed and began to walk back towards the Gryffindor tower.

'It's been a long time since we did this, right?' Remus said. 'Walking back from Dumbledore's Office in the dead of night. The _three _Marauders.' They all fell silent, all thinking of what had transpired. Their old friend, their weak little Wormtail. A spy. A best friend who betrayed them.

'Right. The three Marauders.' James said, sullen. They finally reached the Gryffindor tower, the fat lady sprung open for them despite their lack of knowledge of the password. Lily was sitting on the floor with a baby Harry playing happily with quills and parchment that Lily has found. Upon hearing the boys enter, Lily jumped up and ran over to her husband.

'James! I was so worried! I nearly came up a hundred times but I couldn't face taking Harry in there! Tell me what happened! Where is Voldemort? What's going to happen to Peter? Oh, James I'm so glad you're ok!' She rambled, worried tears cascading down her pale cheeks. James pulled back from the hug she had enveloped her in, wiping her tears and kissing her forehead. Sirius walked over to play with his Godson while the husband and wife embraced.

'Lils, calm down. Voldemort and Wormtail were taken to the Ministry, they're probably on their way to Azkaban by now. Dumbledore got enough information from Riddle to get the rest of the Death Eaters and everything's going to be fine.' A fresh set of tears began falling from Lily's eyes as she pulled James into another hug. 'We have to stay here tonight, we can't go back to the house but Dumbledore will sort out somewhere new for us to live. We'll be alright.' He said stroking his wife's hair.

James walked over to Harry and picked up the child as he let out a mighty yawn.

'Looks like my little champ is tired. Shall we get you to bed, Harry?' Harry rested his head against his dad's chest and began to fall into sleep. 'Come on, Lils. Let's get to bed.'

'Night Sirius, Remus.' She said, giving them both kisses on the cheeks. The small family headed up to bed both thinking of how their whole night, and life, changed within a few hours. When they arrived in James' old dorm room they discovered pyjamas on the bed for them both and a crib for Harry. James placed Harry carefully into the crib giving him a kiss on the forehead and climbed into bed with his wife.

The next morning James and Lily were awoken by the sound of Harry's crib rattling. The turned to find Harry standing and rocking on the crib barriers laughing.

'Morning sweetpea, you want to get out of the crib?' Lily asked, the only reply came in the form of a small giggle. Lily hopped out of bed and picked up Harry, giving him kisses all over his face, eliciting more giggles from the baby.

'Lils, how long does it take until babies start sleeping till late, like ten or something! Any lie-in will be good with me!' James said, groggily, while trying to get out of bed.

'_Babies _don't sleep late James! Maybe when he's thirteen!' She said, laughing at her husband and walking out the door and down to the common room.

'Uh, twelve years to go...' James said, head falling back onto the pillow intending on going back to sleep. The images of the night before swirled around in his head. 'How did we get from playing with the baby to nearly losing our family?' He muttered to himself. He heard the sound of his son laughing downstairs and, realising he hadn't lost his family, jumped out of bed and went to join Harry and his wife.

'Hey, Harry. I've got a fun game to play!' James said as he made his way into the common room. Harry turned to him and smiled, lifting his arms up to be picked up. James bent down and scooped him up. 'Let's go and wake up Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot, yes?' Harry giggled and that was enough for him, Lily sighed, disapproval at her husbands childish ways, but stood up and followed them, not wanting to miss the show. They crept into the dorm room that Remus and Sirius had made theirs for the night. 'Who're we going to wake up first, champ? Moony or Padfoot?'

'Pafud!' Harry said, still have trouble with his Godfather's name. James carried Harry over so they were standing at the bottom of Sirius' bed. James flicked his wand and Sirius shot up screaming. Harry and James fell to the floor, creased up from laughing so much, Lily was lying on another bed laughing along with with Remus who had been woken up by the screams.

'Well done, Harry! Good job!' James said to his son, tickling his tummy.

'James Potter you let me down right now!' Sirius, dangling from his left ankle, shouted across the room. Lily, being the kind person she was, let Sirius down.

Landing with a thump, Sirius began laughing 'I wasn't aware we were re-instating the Sunday morning tradition!'

'Tradition's tradition, mate!' Remus said in between a fit of laughter.


	4. Converstion

**Hi guys, I'm worried about this chapter being a bit slow, but without it the next chapter would be confusing I think. Also thanks for the reviews, 2 reviews is a big deal for me! Haha. I just want to say, JudeB - I did consider Dumbledore asking about the horcruxes but I was worried if he found out about them so soon it would close off the story from any action later on, just the same as I wanted to kill off Voldemort but if I had there'd be no chance of any Voldy action later on! **

**Anyway, enjoy! (Please review!)**

The Potter family, along with Sirius and Remus headed out of the Gryffindor common room, quite stuffed from the breakfast feast the elves had put on. Walking along the corridors towards the headmaster's office, Sirius turned to James.

'When do you reckon you'll be back at work then, mate?'

'Oh, I don't know, I mean, I guess it would be soon, if we need to round up all those Death Eaters.' James turned to his wife and gave her a reassuring smile, knowing she would be worried about his return. When they reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's Office, Remus gave the right password and they began the ascent to discuss what had occurred the night before. James lifted his hand to knock.

'Come in!' He heard Dumbledore shout from the other side of the door. 'How does he do that?!' James whispered to Sirius, who shrugged, equally as amazed at their old Professor.

'Good morning, everyone. I trust breakfast was up to standard?' Albus said, standing up from his desk and walking to meet them.

'Hogwarts breakfast is always the best!' Sirius exclaimed.

Albus chuckled to himself, knowing that the food at Hogwarts really was second to none. Why else would he spend all his time there?

'Now, of course, we have to discuss what happened last night. The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement will be arriving shortly to meet us.' Dumbledore walked over to his desk and began rifling through his drawers. 'Ah yes, I knew I had one left. Here you go Harry, never too early to start your collection, and you get chocolate too!' He said handing Harry a chocolate frog. Lily took it off the child, taking off the wrapper and breaking it into small chunks to feed her son. 'Sit, sit, everyone.' The group made their way to the chairs that Dumbledore had conjured for them before their arrival.

'Dumbledore, I know you're busy, especially now, but have you given any thought to where we're going to live? We can't stay here forever.' Lily asked, wiping chocolate from around her son's face.

'Ah, yes, I have. Well, it was more Hagrid's idea actually. He recently returned to his old home to visit his father's grave and saw a lovely house had been put on the market. It's secluded but not too far from the main town – a muggle and magical town. I believe it is called Ottery St Catchpole, it's in Devon, not too far from Godric's Hollow. I have made you an appointment to visit it this afternoon.' James and Lily looked at each other, smiling widely. They were interrupted by a green glow emitting from the fireplace, they all turned to look just as Barty Crouch stepped through the fireplace.

'Good morning, nice to see you again Potter, Black.' Barty said, shaking the hands of the men that worked in his department.

'Good morning, Barty, please take a seat.' Dumbledore said, gesturing to the remaining seat next to Lily and Harry. 'I trust there were no incidences in transporting Voldemort to Azkaban?'

'No, we stunned him and didn't wake him up until he was in his cell. But there was something strange, none of the Dementors seem to be interested in him. Normally when we bring a new inmate in the Dementors flock to feed off of him, but no such thing happened this time. It's like he doesn't have a soul.' Barty said, immersed in his thoughts, clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, 'how odd, perhaps having no soul would explain his desire to kill so many. But we must discuss more pressing matters now, we still have the element of surprise on our side regarding the Death Eaters, we need to attack before they realise anything strange is going on and they discover their master is in Azkaban.'

'We will be beginning the attack tonight. We have been cleared to use Unforgivables if necessary.' Barty told them.

'Why haven't I been told about that? I'm an Auror and so is James! We should be there!' Sirius shouted, hurt that he was being left out.

'Firstly, Potter is alive. The chances are, Voldemort would have told the Death Eaters where he was going. If Potter got out alive they will begin attacks on him, thinking he could have killed their Master.' Hearing this Lily gasped, James grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'Secondly, its clear you are Potter's best friend and the child's godfather, you'll only be more of a target. It is too dangerous and we will not put our Aurors in that position.' Barty said turning to Sirius.

'But it's numbers! We need as many people as possible! It shouldn't matter who's godfather I am, I want to help!' Sirius was becoming agitated, horrified at the prospect of sitting at home when he could be rounding up Death Eaters – more than enough of who he was actually related to. The annoyance was building up behind the eyes of Barty Crouch too.

'I will not allow it! Your incessant need to put yourself in danger is fine with me, but you will not put your friends and colleagues in the same danger. This the last we will discuss of it.' Sirius, feeling like a child being scolded by his father, folding his arms and let out a huff. Remus put a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder.

'You will, of course, update us on how the operation goes?' Albus said, bringing the attention back to the main cause of their meeting. Barty nodded. 'We have several members of the Order who are all willing to assist you.'

'We have enough men, nearly three to each Death Eater. Keep your men on stand by, if they are needed we will get in contact.' This time it was Albus who nodded.

'And you will remember what I told you about our spy? No doubt he will be there. I do not wish for him to end up in Azkaban.'

'I will bring him to you here, once the attack is complete.' Lily took her husband's hand. While she was pleased neither he husband or Sirius would be in danger, she was still scared for her friends in the Order. 'Is that all, Albus? I have to get to a team meeting before we begin the attack.'

'Of course, Barty. Thank you for seeing us.' Albus stood up, shaking the other man's hand and followed him to the fireplace. Barty grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in bright emerald flames.

Albus turned back around to the other four adults in the room, two of whom were trying desperately to comfort their friend who was not allowed to fight.

'Sirius, Remus, I would like you both to go to the Order headquarters and update the rest of the members on the situation, I do believe some of them may be completely oblivious to the occurrences of last night!' The two men took this as an immediate order, standing up they too walked over to the fireplaces, nodding goodbyes to the remaining people in the room. 'James, Lily, your appointment will begin in one hour, I suggest you leave the grounds and apparate from there to the house, this is the address.' He said handing them a piece of paper. 'While you are there I know of someone who is highly excited to spend the afternoon with your son and therefore, I hope this wasn't out of place of me, but I said she would be able to look after him.' As if on cue Minerva McGonagal stepped through the office door.

'Of course, Professor, thank you.' Lily said, walking over to Minerva with Harry in her arms. Lily began to rattle off Harry's schedule to her old head of house, Minerva listening intently. James turned back to Albus.

'When can we go back to the house, Albus? We need our clothes, Harry's toys, his clothes!' James said, now becoming concerned that they would never be able to go back to their first home.

'Once the attack is complete we will send an Order member to retrieve your belongings. But for now, you must go, you wouldn't want to be late!' Albus said, James and Lily both took this as their dismissal. Passing Harry over to Minerva, Lily placed a kiss on her son's head, James doing the same, the couple left the office ready to start the next chapter of their lives.


	5. Conclusion

Back at Hogwarts, James, Lily and Harry had woken up ready for another morning of Hogwarts breakfasts. They headed down to the Gryffindor common room all dreaming of the amazing food they could eat, they found a feast for the three of them – Remus and Sirius having stayed at the Order headquarters the previous night. Sitting down, James found a letter resting against his goblet. Opening it he read it to Lily.

'James and Lily, last night – great success. Please come to my office on the completion of your breakfast. Albus.'

'I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?' Lily asked feeding Harry

'Probably just wants to go over what happened last night and what's going to happen now.' James said, shovelling bacon into his mouth. Interrupted by someone coming through the portrait hole. Minerva stepped through into the common room, walking directly over to Harry for morning cuddles.

'Good morning, Albus says you are meeting with him shortly?' James and Lily nodded. 'I can keep Harry occupied if you wish, we had such fun yesterday didn't we little man?' Minerva tickled Harry's stomach and he giggle.

'Well if you wouldn't mind, Minerva?' Lily said, knowing Minerva wouldn't have offered if she minded, but being polite none the less.

'Of course not!'

'Well ok then, I'll just get some of his things together.' Lily got up from her seat and went up to the dormitory to gather up some toys and extra nappies.

Lily and James arrived once more at Dumbledore's office, saying the password, ascending the spiral staircase and entering the room.

'James, Lily, please sit.' They did as asked and made their way to the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. 'Earlier this morning I took a trip to Godric's Hollow and packed up your belongings, I have shrunk them and they are in here.' Dumbledore picked up a trunk beside him and handed it to James.

'Oh, Albus, thank you so much!' Lily said, so glad to have her things and Harry's toys back in her possession.

'This means you can move into your new home right away.' James and Lily smiled to each other, finally they would be able to start the new chapter of their lives.

'What happened last night, Albus?' James asked, concerned for his colleagues at the Auror Office.

'All Death Eaters are in Azkaban, awaiting their trial. Separated of course, Voldemort is residing in the very bottom of the prison, alone. He is guarded day and night by three dementors and at least two Aurors.'

'But what happened, is anyone hurt?' Albus quickly realised why James seemed so anxious.

'There are two Aurors in St Mungo's, one with permanent spell damage, the other will be just fine. There was no need to call for the Order's assistance and therefore our friends are all safe. Three Death Eaters died.' James nodded, emotion preventing him from speaking, worried for the two Auror's in St Mungo's, relieved for all those who made it out unharmed. 'I believe it is Matthew Pitt in the permanent spell damage ward.' James mentally promised he would go to visit his friend soon, although they were not best friends, Pitt had helped him out of many sticky situations – he had a lot to thank him for.

'So it's over then?' Lily asked.

'I believe it is, the Death Eater's that were captured last night will have their houses searched and will be put on trial within the next few weeks. But yes, it is over.' Albus said, the twinkle in his eye glistened at Lily. The Potter's stood up to leave but Albus interrupted them, 'James, Lily, I forgot, Gideon and Fabian's sister lives not far from your new house. She has children Harry's age, I just thought it may be nice for Harry to have a friend.'

'Of course, Albus, how lovely, I will right to her as soon as we get to the house.' Lily said, excited to be able to discuss mothering and adult things with someone. Once James went back to work, she would be alone with a one year-old who wasn't brilliant for conversation. Lily would like to have a friend too.

'Her name is Molly Weasley, she lives at The Burrow.' Lily nodded and made to leave the office with her husband. She turned around and ran back over to her old headmaster.

'Thank you, Albus, thank you for everything.' She whispered as she hugged him. Albus, eyes twinkling watched as Lily ran back over to he husband and left his office.

The couple arrived back at the common room for the last time, where Minerva and Harry were waiting for them. Minerva must have heard the news as she had dressed Harry in his warm winter clothes, complete with hat and gloves.

Over the next few days, life started to return to what it would have been, had Voldemort never targeting the young family. Lily, James and Harry had moved in and settled in to their new home, Remus had returned to his house, intent on writing a book about the misinterpretation of werewolves – upon Lily's insistence. And Sirius had bought a new flat not too far from the Potters. The three Marauder's met up almost each day, the months that James had been on tight security had been hard on the three of them. Lily had taken Albus' advice and had written to Molly Weasley who lived just over the hill, they had arranged a play date at The Burrow for Harry to meet her second youngest Ron.

Lily and Harry, barely visible under all the hats, scarves, gloves and heavy coats walked over to the Weasleys. A journey which would normally take a few minutes took them almost thirty as Harry insisted on walking himself and stopping to examine each and every flower.

'Come on, Harry. We don't want to be late meeting our new friends do we?' Lily asked. Harry who was bent over currently engrossed in a wilting dandelion looked up at his mum. Shaking his head he ran up to her and grabbed hold of her hand. 'Are you excited to meet Ron, baby?' She asked him.

'Yesh!' Lily laughed, hoping his mispronunciation of words would never fade, it always made her laugh.

'Well we best get there fast then! Jump up!' Lily said lifting her arms out to carry him the remainder of the way. In no time at all they reached the house, unmistakeable from Molly's description. Lily knocked on the door and waited with Harry. The wait seemed like forever. Finally the door opened.

'Hello.' A small boy said, he could have been no older than three.

'Hello there, is your Mummy home? I'm Lily and this is Harry, we've come to play with Ron.' Lily said sweetly to the small boy. He turned around and shouted to his mother who came hurrying to the door with a tiny baby in her arms.

'Oh I'm so sorry about Fred he-'

'George!' The small boy shouted.

'Oh, sorry George,' Molly said bending down to her son. 'Twins... Anyway, please come in it's rather cold out there today!' She said, stepping aside allowing Lily and Harry to enter. 'Anyway, Mrs Potter, Ron is just through here, he's ever so excited!'

'So are we! Aren't we, Harry?' Lily said taking off layers of Harry's clothes. The small child huddled into his mother, shy in the new environment filled with new people. And that it was, filled. Children running around everywhere, plates, cups, clothes on every surface. And yet it didn't give a feeling of an unkempt house, the love in the house over rode everything else. 'You must call me Lily.' She said to Molly, the name Mrs Potter made her feel old, no matter how much she loved being Mrs Potter.

'Only if you call me Molly!' The other woman said, leading the Potters into the living room. Amongst the toys and clothes Lily spotted a small boy, Harry's age, playing on the carpet in front of the fire. Lily walked over to the child and sat Harry down beside him, Molly followed.

'Now Ron, this is Harry, I want you to play nicely ok?' Molly said, Ron nodded and to show his mother he could play nicely, unlike his mean brothers, he handed Harry a building block.

'You're going to play nicely too, aren't you Harry?' Harry nodded yes and put the building block on Ron's tower.

'Please sit down, Lily. You must tell me all about yourself!' And with that the day seemed to vanish, Lily absorbed in her tea and adult conversation, Harry in his new best friend.

When Lily looked at the clock she saw it was nearly five o'clock.

'Oh, Molly, I didn't realise the time! We're going to have to head off, we need to get dinner on for Daddy, don't we Harry?' She said picking Harry up and placing his hat on his head.

'No matter, no matter. We must do this again soon, I've forgotten how nice it is to have adult company once in a while. Other than my husband of course, but he is at work a lot.' Molly said, fetching coats and scarves from the other room.

'I know how you feel, Harry why don't you go and say goodbye to Ron and I'll get your coat, ok?' Lily said, placing him back on the floor.

'Bye Won. She you shoon.' Harry said, no longer shy around the Weasleys.

'Bye Hawwy!' Ron replied.

And finally after a long day of gossiping and playing with toys, the Potters left the Weasleys to head back to their new home.

**Ok, so finally we got to the happily ever after part. There will be more of Harry and Ron in future chapters, but I thought this one was long enough and also I find one-year-old speech difficult to write, considering I don't know any one-year-olds. Anyway, hope you like, please review! Over and out**


	6. Introduction

A few weeks had passed since Albus had come to the Potter's house on Halloween night and ordered them to leave and the Potters had begun to prepare for Christmas. It was the first of December and their house was blanketed in a sheet of snow. Inside the house, the fire was roaring in the living room, there was a child snoring in his crib and the two adults were stood, wands out, ready to start the Christmas decorating. Not far from their house was a small wood, with the most perfect pine trees for this time of year, James had been out earlier that day to chop down the tree for their living room.

'Lils, do some of those cool charms you did last year for some lights or something.' Being around so much magic, electricity rarely worked – not that the magical community had any use for it anyway. Lily stepped towards the tree and muttered something under her breath, suddenly the tree began to sparkle as if glitter had been poured on each branch. James put his arm around his wife, forever in amazement of her talents in Charms.

'How about you go and get the angel for the top?' Lily said quietly, not wanting to wake up Harry and ruin the surprise. The couple had vowed that right up until Harry was too old to believe in Santa, they would decorate the house when he was asleep, telling him a tale of how Santa's elves had been to the house. James did as he was asked and began rifling through one of the boxes for the tree topper.

'Oh for crying out loud, Accio Angel.' He said. Out came a small angel, just perfect for their tree, slightly old but perfect nonetheless. James looked down at it smiling, 'do you know, I remember when my mum first brought this home. It was so ugly, she got it when I was about Harry's age, but I hated it and so one day when we were decorating the tree my accidental magic kicked off. It's beautiful now. I think that was my first piece of magic, so my mum left it like that.'

Lily smiled, she'd heard this story a few times, but it was one of the only times James really talk about his childhood before Hogwarts since his parents died two years ago, losing both his parents within a year of each other had been hard on him. James walked over to the tree and levitated the angel to the top, perching up there the angel smiled down on them.

'This is going to be the best Christmas ever.' James said. Lily laughed quietly at her husband, as childish as he was – especially around Christmas – she could not deny him, this year really would be the best.

The couple finished decorating the house within an hour, saving time by using their wands. Harry was still asleep upstairs and as his godfather would soon be arriving James was standing eagerly next to the floo.

'James, I'm going to start writing the Christmas cards, is there anyone you want to add to the list this year?' Lily asked, walking into the living room with a huge box and a pen in hand. She sat down on the sofa next to the fire and began searching through the cards.

'Nope, none I can think of.' James said, not really bothered about the whole idea of Christmas cards and eternally grateful that Lily would do it and he needn't.

A flash of green light alerted James to reason he was in fact standing next to the fireplace, Sirius stepped through with a huge smile on his face, taking in the surroundings.

'Wow, Prongs, you guys really don't hold back on the decorations!' Sirius laughed.

'It's going to be Harry's first real Christmas, he was too young to understand it last year. So I expect you to be on your best behaviour!' Lily said, referring to last year's Christmas lunch, which in the end turned out to be more of a Christmas food fight.

'I promise!' Sirius replied, standing to attention with three fingers held up like a boy scout.

'Moony's coming right? I haven't heard from him for a while.' James said, forever worried about his werewolf friend.

'Saw him yesterday, he'll be here.' The trio was interrupted by cries coming from upstairs, Harry had woken up. 'Oh I'll go get him!' Sirius said running up the stairs, it had only been three days since Sirius had last seen Harry and yet for the older of the two it felt like years. James went to sit next to his wife, appreciating every moment he got with her.

'Do you think I should send a card to Petunia?' Lily asked. She hadn't seen her sister since her wedding and they only corresponded once a year on the anniversary of their parents death when they would each send flowers to the other. James put an arm round his wife.

'Lily, I don't know, I mean, I know you want to be friends again, but she was horrible to you...' He said, Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

'I know, but I want her in my life, all siblings argue! Look at Sirius and his brother. I can forgive her for what she's said in the past, but this whole situation of going in to hiding and being hunted by Voldemort just makes me think, we don't know how much time we have left.'

'Write to her Lily. Send her a card, tell her what you told me.' Lily looked up at her husband and he bent down to kiss her. Despite his hatred for the woman who had hurt his wife so much, if Lily wanted to be friends, then he would support her.

'Woah, get a room!' Sirius said, walking in the living room with Harry in his arms. 'What do we say when Mummy and Daddy kiss, Harry?'

'Yuck!' The child said. Sirius walked over to the sofa and placed Harry down on the floor with his toys.

'Hey, kissing is the ace, Pad, just because you don't get any lip action doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us!' James walked over to Sirius grabbing him in a headlock. 'Harry what do we say when Daddy has got Padfoot in a headlock?'

'Yay Daddy!' Harry said looking up from his blocks.

'James, if you're going to get in a fight, take it outside! I don't want Harry thinking it's ok to act like that! And Sirius, you will not teach my son that kissing is 'yuck'!' Lily said picking up Harry. 'Come on Harry, let's go and make some Christmas biscuits to take to the Weasley's tomorrow.'

'Biksit!' Harry said waving his arms around. Lily laughing was the only thing the other two men could hear from the kitchen.

In the kitchen Lily had placed Harry in his high chair and put three Christmas tree biscuits in front of him. She'd also given him three different colour icing pens, red, blue and yellow.

'Ok, Harry, do it like this.' She said, showing him how to squeeze the tubes until the icing came out and began to decorate her own biscuits.

It only took a few minutes until Harry's biscuits had been covered completely in icing and so Lily replaced them with three more. Within ten minutes both mother and child were covered, head to toe in multi coloured icing. Harry giggling at his mummy, Lily giggling at her baby. James, standing in the doorway completely in love with the view before him.

**Please Review!**


End file.
